Amy
Amy jest mieszańcem . Jest pilotem . Charakter Jest silna , lojalna , odważna , pewna siebie , tolerancyjna , rozsądna , sprytna , uparta , dążąca zawsze do celu . Opis Amy jest mieszańcem . Nosi ciemno-różowy hełm . I różowy sweter . Wygląd Amy ma dwukolorowe oczy jedno jest brązowe po ojcu , a drugie różowe po mamie . Jej uszy oraz grzywka są beżowe . Ma także beżową łatkę przy prawym oku , posiada także beżowe końcówki łap , oraz ogon . Większość futra Amy jest jasno-brązowa . Rodzina mama - Skye tata - Rocky siostra - Sunset brat - Viggo brat - Eco mąż - Clif Ally - córka Hopper - syn Relacje Skye - bardzo mocno ja kocha , to dzięki niej została pilotem Rocky - bardzo mocno go kocha Chase - lubi go , Everest - bardzo ją lubi Zuma - dogaduje się z nim Marshall - lubi go , bardzo ja bawi jego niezdarność Tracker - lubi go , uwielbia jego Hiszpański Rubble - dobrze się dogadują Sweetie - wróg Clif - jest w nim zakochana , nie wiedziała , że on odwzajemniał jej uczucie . Obecnie są parą , bardzo mocno go kocha ! Są małżeństwem . Sunset - kochają się przecież są siostrami Malcolm - przyjaźnią się , kiedyś się w nim podkochiwała Jessie - lubią się często zabiera ją na lot samolotem . Marco - nie zna go May - są koleżankami Ulien - niezbyt dobrze ją zna Obi - lubią się Oliana - kumpela Rex - bardzo go lubi Tobi - kiedyś się w nim podkochiwała , ale to minęło Lucky - chętnie się z nim bawi , bardzo się lubią Savannah - jej przyjaciółka Shira - są najlepszymi kumpelami Stella - nie dogadują się Skipper - jakoś nie zwracają na siebie szczególnej uwagi Stripe - jej koleżanka Kaito - lubi go Kaiden - dogadują się Kasumi - jej najlepsza przyjaciółka Lucy Jord - dogaduje się z nią Lexi.- nie znosi jej Max - kumpel Volvo - lubią się Victor - znajomi Victoria - nawet nawet Gray - bardzo go lubi , czasami była zazdrosna o Victorię Dylan - kumpel Harry - dogadują się Water - lubią się Marco - niezbyt go lubi Youki - dogaduje się z nią Shining - lubią się Eco - lubi go Viggo - kocha go , przecież to jej brat Valka - uważają siebie za spoko , ale Valka jakoś za nią nie przepada Bobi - lubi go Brooklyn - dogadują się Tofik - lubi go Ana - lubi ją Astro - często razem rozmawiają , Amy lubi ją Kieł - często razem rozmawiają Sage - niezbyt często rozmawiają , ale nawet się lubią Snowy - lubią się Ally - bardzo mocno ją kocha jest jej córką Amber - dogadują się Hopper - bardzo mocno go kocha jest jej synem Lani - lubią się Hope - nawet nawet Ares - kumple Michael - kumpel Heks - lubią się Trace - lubią się Roxy - nawet , nawet Vitani - kumpela Shada - kumpele Petter - uważają siebie za fajnych , Amy lubi go Johnboy - kumple Pojazd 'Na misje - ' Jest to szary myśliwiec F - 16 . 'Mission Paw - '''jest to ponad - świetlny samolot , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności '''Sea Patrol - '''jest to ciemno różowy samolot ( podobny do tego jaki ma Skye ) , który może lądować na wodzie , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności '''Space pup '- jest to ciemno - różowy statek kosmiczny , ma on jasno różowe wstawki , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności jest on nad świetlny . Odznaka Jest to myśliwiec na tle nieba . Cytaty * ,,Gotowa do lotu " - gdy wyrusza na misję * ,, Raz , dwa gotowa do lotu na 102 ! " - gdy wyrusza na misję * ,, Amy radę da ! - Mission Paw * ,, Nurkuje i bez odbioru ! " - Sea Patrol * ,, Zgłaszam się do lotu w kosmos !" - Space pup Biografia Amy urodziła się w tym samym dniu co Sunset , Viggo i Eco . Była odważna i pewna siebie . Pewnego dnia jej mama miała pokaz lotniczy , Amy stała z zapartym w piersiach wdechem . Poczuła wtedy , że chce być jak ona ! Pobiegła , więc do Ryder 'a i poprosiła go , żeby poprosił Skye o szkolenie . Po 5 - dniach Amy zdała i zdobyła jej upragnioną odznakę . Strachy * brak Nie lubi * Kociej Katastrofy 2 * brzydkiej pogody * gorących dni * kiedy Clif jest smutny * gdy jakiś pies jest nastawiony do Clif'a agresywnie Lubi * spędzać czas z rodziną i jej przyjaciółmi * latać * bawić się z innymi pieskami * spędzać czas z Clif'em Ciekawostki # Ona z Clif'em są parą # Tylko ona z Victoria i Aurorą mają ponad - świetlne skrzydła . # Amy ma 56 centymetrów wzrostu . # Ona z Clif ' em mają dwójkę szczeniąt Ally i Hopper ' a # Ona z Clif ' em są małżeństwem Galeria Amy Amy the air pup.png Happy_Jessie.png At_the_sister_time.png Amy_X_Clif.png Try_to_catch_me_Spróbuj_mnie_złapać_Amy_x_Clif.png Sketch-1501470553674.png|MEGA SWEET RYSUNEK <3 NARYSOWANY PRZEZ KEYLĘLPS !!!! Feeling Sick Hutch and Amy by Chye Marevest Forever.png 1501946033917.jpg|Zrobione przez julczydlo1 MEGA SUPER AMY !! Sketch-1502699245373.png|Narysowane przez Kora3000 1502970824422.jpg|Zrobione przez julczydlo1 Amy wraz z Aurorą i Valką w strojach Mission Paw TO JEST SUPER ! Amy_in_real.png|Amy w realu bez uniformu Uh_Clif_are_you_ok_by_Chye_Marevest_FOREVER.png|Clif zemdlał po tym jak Amy mu mówi , że będzie tatą Sketch-1503426201852.png|Mistrzowski rysunek narysowany przez Julczydlo 1 ilustracja do opowiadania : ,, Wakacje Piesków " Clif_X_Amy_next_fire_place.png|Amy i Clif koło kominka ilustarcja do opowiadania ,, Święta w Psim Patrolu " Gray_Victoria_Aurora_Skipper_Amy_in_real.png|Amy , Victoria , Aurora , Gray i Skipper w bazie podczas świąt Sketch-1505661738093.png|Ilustracja do opowiadania ,, Strażnicy Ziemi " Mission_Paw_Pups_save_Tracker_tittle_card.png|Okładka do Mission Paw : Pieski ratują Tracker 'a Sketch-1506528357441.png|Ślub Clif ' a i Amy Sketch-1506620961884.png|Ślub Briany i Dylan ' a Mission_Paw_Amy.gif|Amy w stroju Mission Paw Untitled81.png|Gray razem z innymi pieskami.Gdy przemieniają się z magicznych piesków na zwykłe i na odwrót. Zrobione przez julczydlo1TO JEST MEGAA Amy.jpg|Screenshot Edit Strój Jest to ciemno- różowy sweterek , razem z hełmem w tym samym kolorze . Wyposażenie plecaka Jest to para różowych naddźwiękowych skrzydeł . Jet - pack Są to ponad - świetlne skrzydła . Jest on ciemno - różowy i jasno - różowy . Jego wzorkami są chmury . Hobby # Latanie # Bieganie # Jazda na deskorolce # Gra na fortepianie Dubbing wersja angielska (szczeniak ) - Berkley Silverman wersja polska - ? wersja angielska ( obecnie i dorosła ) - Christina Applegate wersja polska - Krystyna Tyszkiewicz Mission Paw Nosi czarno - ciemnoróżowy hełm . Nosi także ciemno różowo - czarny strój . Niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności . Jej plecak to ponad świetlne skrzydła , gogle na pod czerwień . Kategoria:Wymyślona Postać Kategoria:Cockapoo Kategoria:Amy Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Pilot Kategoria:Piesek drugiego pokolenia Kategoria:Fanowskie Postacie Kategoria:OC Kategoria:Ekipa psiego patrolu Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Kundelki Kategoria:Kundel Kategoria:Kundelek Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Mieszaniec Kategoria:Ps Patrol Kategoria:Psy Kategoria:Pies Kategoria:Oc Kategoria:Samica Kategoria:Samice Kategoria:Samiczka Kategoria:Samiczki Kategoria:Sunia Kategoria:Sunie